


A Taste

by rhosyn_du



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Malec Discord Server, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/pseuds/rhosyn_du
Summary: Clary introduces Izzy to candy canes.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037052
Kudos: 18





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG) Advent Calendar event. Prompt: _Candy Cane_

“So, explain to me why we need three boxes,” Izzy said, peering into the bag dangling from Clary’s hand. “Even with Alec’s sweet tooth, I don’t think we can go through this much candy.”

“We’re not going to eat all of them,” Clary explained, pulling out one of the boxes. She hadn’t planned on doing much for Christmas—Shadowhunters didn’t  _do_ Christmas, according to Jace—but when she’d admitted to Izzy that there were a few holiday traditions she was really going to miss, the other girl immediately offered to help Clary celebrate. Izzy’s smile when she offered was so bright and infectious that Clary couldn’t have said no if she’d wanted to. Not that she ever wanted to say no to Izzy.

“Oh, is this part of the gift giving thing mundanes do?” Izzy asked excitedly. “Are we going to hide them and make people go looking for them?”

“I think you’re confusing your mundane holidays,” Clary laughed. She thought she would have to find more mundane traditions for them to celebrate just so she could see that glint in Izzy’s eyes again. “You give presents to your friends and family on Christmas, but there’s no hiding things. These are for decorating.”

Izzy looked skeptical. “Mundanes decorate with candy instead of eating it?”

“ _Most _ of these are for decorating,” Clary amended, unwrapping one of the candy canes and popping one end into her mouth and speaking around it. “The rest of these get hung on the tree and on the mantle.” She glanced around her room. “You know, if we had a mantle.”

“There’s a mantle in Alec’s office,” Izzy suggested with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Clary said. “I’m getting kind of used to Alec not hating my guts, and changing that is definitely not on my Christmas list.” She held out another candy cane. “Want one?”

Izzy considered. “What flavor is it?”

“Peppermint,” Clary told her, holding out her own candy cane. “You want a taste?”

Izzy tilted her head, giving Clary a speculative look, and Clary felt heat rise in her cheeks. What was she thinking, offering Izzy the candy cane she’d been sucking on? It was a weird thing to do, and now Izzy was going to think she was weird and— 

Clary’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as Izzy’s hand closed around hers. Without breaking eye contact, she brought the candy cane—along with Clary’s hand—to her mouth and licked a long line up it’s length, her tongue just brushing Clary’s fingers as she did. Clary’s cheeks flamed even hotter.

“Thanks,” Izzy said quietly. Clary might have said almost shyly, except Izzy didn’t  _ do _ shy. “It’s really good.”

“You can have the rest,” Clary blurted.

Izzy shook her head, smiling as she released Clary’s hand. “You keep this one.”

“Okay,” Clary agreed, because, really, she would have agreed to anything Izzy said just then. Not knowing what else to do, she slid the candy cane back in her own mouth.

“Come on,” Izzy said, her smile bright and shining once again. “We’ve got some candy to hang on trees.”


End file.
